


Everything Turns Gray

by OsamuSa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Crying, Dark fic!, Don't read this if any of TW trigger you!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm sorry!!, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, Matter of Life and Death, Men Crying, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hyungs, Protective over Vernon, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Separation Anxiety, Suffering, Torture, Vernon suffers a lot:'(, a lot of torture!, heed the warnings!!, psycho kidnapper, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: They said, "Happiness comes with a price, unlike sadness."Oh, how wrong they were.His sadness came with a price as well; a price of his sanity, his pain, his suffering, his wellbeing, and his life.~~~The one seemingly normal day takes a whole 180 and changes Vernon's life. Everything turned gray and miserable. Pain became a constant and his memories were tainted.Will everything ever go back to the way it was or will Vernon lose too much to be an idol again?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Kudos: 8





	Everything Turns Gray

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be posting the chapters yet. I might add more tags as and when I finish the chapters. I post all the chapters together when I finish this story in the drafts.
> 
> This work is loosely inspired by "They're Gone" by AgustD_Fanatic  
> It is an awesome fic that inspired me to write this but the plot is totally different! :)
> 
> And, this story is also gonna be very dark. I have always wanted to write a story with themes being descriptive with torture.  
> I have tried to add as much description as possible but still idk how it will be since this is my first try at it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS ❗❗❗❗❗  
> Graphic Injuries, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, Abduction, Suicidal thoughts, Torture, PTSD, Trauma, Violence.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF ANY OF THE ABOVE TRIGGERS YOU ❗❗
> 
> AND I DO NOT EVER WISH FOR VERNON OR ANY OF THE MEMBERS TO EVER GO THROUGH THIS ❗❗
> 
> (This is purely a work of fiction and for entertainment and I do not own any of the characters except the plot!)

"Pl-please stop," He cried in anguish, another strike landing on his body. Pain flared in an already suffering body.

The wide-mouthed grin of the burly man did nothing to ease the fear rippling in his chest.

"You are just a thorn in our way," the man murmured dragging the tip of his dagger down his face, lightly grazing the face, not enough pressure to cut through.

"I'm just ripping the thorn out eh!" He dragged the sharp edge in one quick motion forming a deep cut on his throat.

Blood gushed out like a waterfall and the man laying on the ground, withered in pain, gasping with wide eyes as life bled out of him. The voice stuck in the very throat that was crushed.

"Such a nuisance heh!" The burly man stood up, wiping the dagger on the dead man's clothes, his face taking on a ridiculous smirk seeing his artwork laid by his foot.

"I was just ripping the thorn out anyways," He rolled his eyes and stepped away from the body and sitting in the car, "To reach the fucking rose," he grinned. His low voice crackled through the empty car.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be posted only when I complete the story!  
> Till then I will be posting another story! Watch out for that! 😁
> 
> I hope you all liked the prologue!  
> See you all later!  
> Byee


End file.
